<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid New Year! by ThunderFrost2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593546">Stupid New Year!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012'>ThunderFrost2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupid Christmas Time! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Chats, Christmas holiday, Complicity, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jessica teases Trish, Killgrave can be VERY romantic, Killgrave enjoys being a hero, Killgrave wants to behave, Kissing, London, Malcolm feels protective, Maybe - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Plots, Second Chances, Sequel, Snow, Suicide Attempt, Trish fancies Malcolm, Trish teases Jessica, Unexpected Visitors, a bit of romance too maybe, celebrating, plane tickets, sort of brotp, sort of good Killgrave, tourist stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a plan … and maybe even a partner in crime. How will Jessica react?<br/>Sequel of ‘Stupid Traditions!’</p><p>This fic is inspired by this prompt of this (Italian) Xmas song challenge:: Red ribbon</p><p>from chapter II:</p><p>* “You don’t love me, but at least you don’t hate me anymore.” Killgrave states.</p><p>Jessica opens her big green eyes wide, staring at him, shocked.</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“See? I am right!” He says with a sly smile.</p><p>“Okay, let’s say you’ve been particularly not-hateable during these holidays.” She admits.</p><p>He walks closer to her again, as sinuous as a cat.</p><p>“What should I do to move from not-hateable to loveable?” *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Killgrave, Malcolm Ducasse/Patricia Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupid Christmas Time! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I: AKA Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: all characters belong just and only to Marvel, I gain no money writing that. This time I’m even crazier (Kevin, please, forgive me, if you can… but I apologize to all characters, more or less).</p><p>Still needing a beta, forgive my bad English, although I’m trying my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Chapter I: AKA Planning</strong><br/>
<br/>
<span>Trish doesn’t live in a flat Oh no. Trish lives in an impenetrable fortress equipped with a circuit of cameras to be envied by a police station, up-to-date alarm systems, high security door and soundproof walls.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jessica is a more than welcome visitor, that’s why on the morning of 26th December she doesn’t find any obstacle between her and her sister who invites her in.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“So are you still alive and whole after that joke of the Christmas Carol?” The blonde stares at her, stunned. “I was so afraid you had signed your death warrants when I saw you leaving with him.” She grumbles.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Trust me, it was just an appetizer, compared to all the things I did to him… well, you should picture that easily, after all you were with me doing the purchase, or even more important there’s a lot of your wallet in that.” The brunette points out, thanking her sister with a nod.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I have to admit that the Christmas Carol was fun. I’d never thought Malcolm could sing so well! And we looked so terrible in those awful jumpers that we found each other lovely!” The blonde smiles at the memory.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>And the detective does notice that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“But let’s talk about you. I want to know about every of your provocations and his reactions.” Trish  urges her. “You have no idea how Malcolm was scared when you unleashed Killgrave and his power towards him!” She adds.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>- </span><em>Someone is mentioning Malcolm way too often</em><span>. - Jessica ponders, amused.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“C’mon Jess, tell me everything!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>And Jessica pleases her, as they’re having breakfast together.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>------------------------------------------------ </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Really? When you decorated the Christmas tree he…” Patricia enumerates the highlights after Jessica’s tale.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah.” Jessica nods, still clearly impressed.</span><br/>
 </p><p><span><span><span>“And you carbonized the turkey?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yep.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“And he made his staff spend a nice Christmas?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah, he did.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Okay, but the part of Killgrave surrounded by children, no … you’re kidding me!” Trish lively protests as she pours some orange juice in her glass.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>As she puts some fresh fruit salad with one hand, with the others Jessica deals with her mobile placed on the table, reaching the proper video in her gallery.</span><br/>
<span>She presses play and pushes the mobile towards her best friend.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>She wasn’t bluffing when she told Kevin she has filmed him.</span></span></span><br/>
 </p><p>
  <span>
    <span><span>“Oh my, that’s so crazy!” Trish comments, stunned.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah… do you realise now why I had to kiss him? He deserved a little reward so much!” Jessica explains, as she sips her coffee.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah, you had to kiss him… such a big effort, indeed.” Trish underlines with sarcasm.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Are you hinting something?” The brunette questions her, diffidently, narrowing her green eyes.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Well, I start thinking that you fancy this new Kevin, at least a little bit.” The blonde strikes back with a sly smile, while she is spreading apricot jam over a rusk.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jessica almost chokes with her coffee.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Don’t say bullshit. Maybe I like the fact that he’s behaving!” She justifies, before playing her trump card and giving her friend who is hinting too many things some minutes of pure anguish.</span><br/>
<span>“Well, he’s not behaving so much on second thought. I haven’t tell you yet, Trish, but to bring me there that morning is not the only thing Killgrave ordered to you,” she informs her, her tone growing darker.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Trish is not smirking anymore.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What do you mean? What did he ask me to do?” The blond grows agitated.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I… I don’t know if you’re ready to find that out.” Jessica keeps her charade, with a brilliant, dramatic performance.</span><br/>
<span>“Did I rob a bank? Did I punch someone violently?” Patricia searches for clues, biting her nails nervously.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Worse so much worse than this…” Her best friend clearly has fun overdoing.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Oh, my god, I didn’t kill anyone… did I?” The speaker despairs.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Me, if we go on, because I’m about to die laughing!” Jessica bursts out laughing quitting the charade. “Relax, Trish. Pictures. He just made you take pictures. Of me.” She calms her down.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Really?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yep. Practically he made you continue that job that has been Malcolm’s for a while and at a certain point even mine,” The brunette points put noticing how her sister’s face bright up when she mentions her neighbour.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“And he did that only to give me such an expensive, awesome dress!” She informs her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>If it’s true that Killgrave made Patricia forget everything, it’s even true that she doesn’t recall anything of what they did at the shopping center.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I don’t know what to say, Jess. He’s changed so much that I barely recognize him.” </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah, but I’m not going to drop my guard.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“But are you going to drop your pants?” Her friend teases her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Patriciaaa!!!” Jessica squeaks, so stunned that she uses her sister’s full name. “By the way, just tell me, since when do you have a crush on Malcolm?” She counterattacks.</span></span>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span><span><span>Patricia holds her rusk so tight that she breaks it, scattering all the crumbles on the floor.</span></span></span><br/>
 </p><p><span><span><span> “What? You’re delirating…. besides, he’s with Robin.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“He’s not with Robin! No one with a decent amount of mental sanity would want to to be with that paranoid weirdo. Now that I think better, it’s been ages since I saw him with a girl in his apartment.” Jessica informs her, before deciding that her breakfast is over.</span></span></span><br/>
 </p><p><span><span><span>“Really? Oh, wait, it’s not that I care.” The blonde grumbles with an attitude of suerioirty, underlined by a shrug.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>- </span><em>Yeah, you don’t care!</em><span> - The detective laughs to herself.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Thank you for breakfast, for your special help two days ago and, right, thanks you for your oh-so-useful  present.” Jessica smiles at her, walking towards the exit.</span><br/>
<span>“The workmen are about to finish fixing it right now. It seemed something very necessary, considering these last days…” The blonde replies.</span></span></span><br/>
 </p><p>
  <span>
    <span><span>She is about to close the front door, but the brunette lets her foot slide in.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Oh, wait, I almost forgot. That taser you gave to me… is there any chance to diminish its voltage?” She asks her casually.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>It’s just a sudden and unusual interest for military technology what urges Jessica to make that question of course, not a certain someone’s kinky and absurd request.</span></span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span><span><span>Trish doesn’t live in a flat. Oh no. Trish lives in an impenetrable fortress. </span><br/>
<span>Not so impenetrable if, when she hears someone knocking at the door, Trish opens ii instantly, sure that it’s still Jessica.</span><br/>
<span>After all, until ten minutes before, she was there.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What else do you want? I’ve already explained to you that thing about the taser and if you dare to hint again something about Malcolm, I swear that…”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>She realies too late that it’s not Jessica who is standing in front of her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I didn’t mean to, but after such a reaction I might change my mind…” Killgrave chuckles.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Patricia stares at him bewildered, going panic stricken.</span><br/>
<span>He might have changed, as Jessica keeps saying, but to find Killgrave in front of her is something Trish hasn’t expected.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Relax, I don’t have any bad intentions. Look, I’m going to make things easier for you, okay?” He says, closing the security door again and waiting for her to lock it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>He confines himself to ring at the doorbell, satisfied when she presses the button to answer.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“See? If it makes you calmer, we can just use the speaker to talk.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah, I prefer..”  Trish’s metallic voice replies from inside the house.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“But I could control your mind even from here.” He sneers, so self-confident.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I have soundproof walls, very thick walls. You’re bluffing.” she strikes back, self-confident as well.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Sing the theme song of your old show.” Kevin urges her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“</span><em>It’s Patsy, it’s Patsy. I really want to be a friend with you. It’s Patsy… It’s Patsy</em><span>…” Patricia starts singing and then she realises that. “Oh, shit!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“So lovely.” Kevin smirks. “However, Patricia, I’m serious. I don’t want to order anything to you, but it happened that I paid a visit to Jessica’s house and I found out she has a brand new security door.”</span><br/>
<span>“Yeah. It’s a prudent gift from me, pretty useful, considering these last days.” She scoffs, despite the situation.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I already thought it was your idea. Since it’s new, it would be such a pity to break it open already… it would be helpful to find someone who’s got the key and I bet you have it.” the persuader hints.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What do you want, Killgrave?” Patricia snaps.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I would be happy if you opened the door, now, but only if you feel like doing that.” </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>There are some seconds of deep silence before he hears the door unlocking until it’s open.</span><br/>
<span>Trish is stunned, because she knows she didn’t do that because he commanded her. Killgrave didn’t give her any order, he was very careful in his choice of words.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Wise decision. It would be very, very appreciated if you wanted to open even Jessica’s door. See? No orders. Once more. And, if you let me in, I’ll explain you why.”</span><br/>
</span></span></p><p><span><span><span>More and more astonished by herself, Patricia stands aside, letting Killgrave in.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>-------------------------------------- </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“So do you really want to do just that?” Trish asks for confirmation, after they’ve been talking for a quarter of an hour.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>As a proper British man, Kevin accepted a cup of tea from her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Why do you say ‘just that’? Do you really think it’s so small what I’m planning to do for Jess?” He grumbles, twisting the spoon in his cup.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Nope, you’re right, that’s in grand style, hearing you plan. I mean… isn’t there any second plan? A wicked one?” She points out, as she silently wonders if she can use the teapot as a weapon, if there’s need.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Nothing else. No second plan. Nothing even remotely wicked. It’s just that, as I need someone to open Jessica’s door, I also need someone to ‘close’ Jessica, as well, for a while.” He says in an enigmatic way.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Explain it better.” The speaker urges him and he pleases her, revealing more important details that involve also her intervention.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>“I really don’t understand… I mean, it’s okay if you two want to court each other, but why do you have to involve me, too?” Patricia splutters, a little exasperated.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>She realises too late what she’s actually just said.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What?” Kevin’s face brights up, as he practically beams. “Ah, I suppose it was you who helped her with the purchases and the transport of all that stuff in my house, yesterday … Ooooh, so she is courting me?!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“No, no, no, for God’s sake! I said so to say. My mind was wandering and… don’t flatter yourself!” The blonde grows agitated. “Dammit,I wish I had your power to make you forget what I said!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I wouldn’t forget in any case, this is such an amazing news!” Killgrave pulls her closer to him, but only to place a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you, Patsy. We’ll meet in three nights, be on time and don’t forget it!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Now that you’ve just ordered that to me, I won’t forget it for sure!” She rolls her eyes at the roof.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Uh sorry, it’s slipped, oh, well, you have already agreed!” He justifies</span><br/>
<span>.</span><br/>
<span>“However, don’t you ever dare to kiss me again!” The girl snaps.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Oh, yeah, I know what kind of kisses you would like and from who…” He strikes back with a sly smile, before leaving.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>- </span><em>Okay, he amplified his powers… but it’s not that now he can also read minds… is it?</em><span>- the owner of that house wonders, puzzled.</span></span></span><br/>
 </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span><span><span>Trish doesn’t live in a flat. She lives in what must have turned one of the major points of interest in all Hell’s Kitchen, at least for that morning.</span></span></span><br/>
 </p><p><span><span><span>Kevin has just left her house, satisfied because he managed to bring her on his side, without even resorting to his powers.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>- </span><em>Okay, save for that final slip-up!</em><span> - he ponders with true spirit of self-criticism.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Leaving the main road that leads to the speaker’s house, he comes across Malcolm.</span></span></span><br/>
 </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>The African-American guy becomes strung tight as a violin as soon as he sees Killgrave.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What the hell are you doing here? You went to her, didn’t you? What did you do to her? If you dared to touch even one of her hair, I swear that…” He growls, ready to attack the British guy.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Calm down!” is the only thing Killgrave orders to him and Malcolm can just obey.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Well, well, you didn’t have all this oh-so-aggressive attitude when you used to be my puppet!” The persuader giggles. “No wonder if Patsy started looking at you with different eyes…”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“She...what?” Malcolm blinks, stunned, but then he recalls the unpleasant situation he is in.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>All alone, at a corner of a street with Killgrave, without anyone who can help him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>TBC</span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title says everything</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no beta, you'll probably notice that ^^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/><br/><strong>Chapter II: AKA Surprise</strong><br/><br/><span>After all, the persuader is watching Malcolm as a cat playing with the mouse and that can bring nothing good.</span><br/><br/><span>“What… what are you going to do to me?”  Malcolm asks Killgrave, facing his look and playing cool.</span><br/><br/><span>Another brave attitude that Kevin can’t help appreciating.</span><br/><br/><span>“Well, I’m going to do a favour to you,” the mind-controller winks at him, puzzling the other even more. “Buy a nice bouquet of red roses, then go to Trish and invite her to spend New Years’ Eve with you.”</span><br/><br/><span>Malcolm immediately heads towards the best flower shop in town as Kevin watches him go.</span><br/> </p>
<p><span>“This must be some remaining of all that bloody Christmas cheer!” he mutters to himself.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>------------------------------------------- </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>At half morning of 30th December, Jessica stirs in her bed, utterly satisfied.</span><br/>
<span>It’s been ages since she slept so well. She feels regenerated.</span><br/>
<span>As she stretches her arms, the fingers of her right hand come in touch with something thin and silky.</span><br/>
<span>She can already see it in the dim light: it’s a red ribbon.</span><br/>
<span>There’s a long red ribbon that starts from the chair where it’s knotted and goes on, crossing the bed, the floor and going towards the corridor.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>A little bewildered, Jessica gets up, she wears the first pair of jeans and T-shirt she can find and keeps following the ribbon. She reaches her desk, where the ribbon goes through a hole in an envelope.</span><br/>
<span>Jessica opens it. Inside there are two plane tickets for London with the departure on that very same day, at early afternoon.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>The ribbons leads her to a folded paper, placed on her sofa.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>She opens it, recognizing by the first words that elegant handwriting. It also helps to dispel any doubts that the author of that note wrote it with a purple pen.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><em>If you have a passport, bring it with you. If you don’t… well, you know it won’t be a problem with me around!</em><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>Jessica smiles when she reads it. Luckily, she does have a passport.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>The ribbon goes on and on, leading her to her kitchen, where she finds another note.</span><br/>
<br/>
<em>And, if you haven’t ripped it to pieces like you did with the previous one, bring with you even that dress I gave you. When you are ready, keep following the ribbon!</em><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>Jessica takes her time to have a quick shower and pack her stuff - including both passport and that dress -and when she’s done she leaves her house/agency.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>The red ribbon is waiting for her even outside the house, leading her towards the stairs and she goes downstairs, following the ribbon even beyond the gate.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p>
  <span>The ribbon ends its race going inside the still closed car door of a grey </span>
  <em>Land Rover</em>
  <span> with tinted windows.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Jessica opens that door, finding a grinning Kevin inside, waiting for her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Trust me, I tested it in every possible way, but it was just impossible to make the ribbon cross the elevator, without breaking it,” He explains. “I had to force all your whole condominium not to remove the ribbon, but it was for a good cause!” He adds.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jessica doesn’t say anything, she confines herself to staring at him, with a poker face.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Hey, Jess are you okay?” He murmurs, a little concerned.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>“No one, I really mean no one, has ever done such a thing for me!” She admits, still visibly impressed.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“But I’m not not ‘no one’!” He winks at her, making room for her in the car. “So do you accept?” He asks her, dreading the answer.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I just have a case of cheating that can perfectly wait and a bottle of whisky from a discount that I would use to great the new year,” she replies. “Besides, someone should keep an eye on you, am I right?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“You’re more than right!” He sneers.</span><br/>
<span>“You know what? I should punch your nose. You did the third incursion.” She glares at him.</span><br/>
<span>“But I didn't broke you new door!” He defends.</span><br/>
<span>“Yeah, you didn’t… someone must have helped you. And I guess I know who did,” she snorts, taking a mental note about settling up with Trish.</span><br/>
<span>“Yeah, someone who must have exaggerated the amount of valium drops she had to put in your drink… I’ve been waiting for you here for two bloody hours!” He grumbles.</span><br/>
<span>“Valium? That’s why I slept so good!” She figures out.</span><br/>
<span>“Yep, a cannon shots proof sleep, so I was free to move… besides, you look oh so angelic when you sleep.” He beams, showing her a stolen shot.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jessica draws her mobile out, pulls Killgrave closer, catching him so off guard than his stunned expression ends up being framed in the selfie the girl took.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Take it, damn stalker at least you didn’t steal this one.” She shrugs, sending the selfie on his mobile.</span><br/>
<span>“For a moment, I dread you had placed some weapon inside your mobile and you were aiming it at me in order to kill me.” He grumbles, before staring at their pic, rather pleased, especially for the genuine smile she is showing there.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>Kevin would love to see that smile on her face, every time.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Oh please, don’t give me such ideas!” Jessica has fun teasing him.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>-------------------------------------- </span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>They arrive in London at late night, but they’re so worn out that the only thing they manage to do is to sleep, still fully dressed, in the same bed, where they wake up the morning after, very much closer than when they fell asleep.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>The persuader is very happy about it, while the detective wriggles to set herself free from that fondle set by their movements during the night. As if nothing happened.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“C’mon, lazybones, let’s go out for a walk!” She exhorts him, once she’s ready to leave, waiting for him to do the same.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Kevin makes Jessica feel the most satisfied tourist ever. He takes her to the most famous places, but also the most unusual ones that maybe are even more charming.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>All of that without resorting to his powers not once, not even to skip the queue for the </span><em>London Eye</em><span>. </span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>“Do you realise that we wasted two bloody hours this way?” He snorts.</span><br/>
<span>“Two bloody, </span><em>honest</em><span> hours!” She corrects him and he’s amused by her use of his same British expression.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>The waiting was worth for, because their turn arrives at sunset and there’s an amazing play of light, vertigo and colours on that snow-capped amazing town.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>They head back to the</span><em> Hilton London Tower Bridge</em><span>, in order to get ready for their dinner in one of the most refined restaurant in the whole town, regularly booked for two under the name Thompson.</span><br/>
<span>Once more, no mental power.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Probably their goal must be be the most elegant people around: Jessica, with her red, long dress with a short, black fur coat and Kevin, with a damasc smokey grey tuxedo, Italian haute couture. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>When they end their dinner there’s still one hour before midnight. and they take advantage of that to take a walk along the </span><em>Tower Bridge</em><span>, elated by the cheerful atmosphere that overwhelms the whole town.</span><br/>
<span>Maybe not everyone is so cheerful.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>There’s a girl on the ledge of the bridge, dangerously slippery due to the snow that’s freezing.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jessica immediately notices her and points her to Kevin, taking him with her towards the girl.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>In the meantime a crowd of curious people stopped there to see the scene with their hearts in their mouths.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“My useless life sucks…” she cries, taking a further step towards the edge, slowly.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“This dress is wonderful, but prevents me from moving in any way and I don’t want to break it. But you can do something, so, c’mon, do something!” Jessica spurs him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Why should I ever bother to help that girl? You heard her before, her life sucks… why should I interfere?” Killgrave shrugs, trying to walk away.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Kevin…” Jessica insists.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Okay, okay!” He surrenders, snorting, as he walks towards the girl.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Whatever happened to you it’s not worth that jump you want to take. There’s always a solution, now come down and reach me.” He says rather coldly, stretching his hand out to help her come down.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Obviously, the girl obeys. She comes down, among the applauses of all the people around who are claiming their hero.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>“Good job. You’ve been extremely very good and very convincing.” Killgrave congrats with his potential victim, pretending to hug her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>He goes back to his Jessica who is showing half smile of approval at him.</span><br/>
<span>“See, Jess? I can use my powers for good!” He prances.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>When they’re back to the hotel, there’s barely a quarter of an hour before midnight.</span><br/>
<span>They’re on the balcony, ready to admire the fireworks show across the Thames that’s about to start.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>There are two flutes and a bottle of </span><em>Champagne Brut </em><span>on a table, ready to be uncorked.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>“Do you remember the last night of our last coexistence… when I came back home?” Jessica asks him, reaching Kevin at the balustrade.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What do you exactly want me to recall? The part involving the poisoned food? The syringe in my neck? The kidnapping? The psychological torture? Even if you didn't spare yourself with the physical one, either!” He snaps, still rather touchy about that.</span><br/>
<span>“That night I was at a crossroad, I had to choose if I had to act like that or… to take a completely different decision.” She reveals.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What would it be?” He can’t help investigating about it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“The main idea was to come back home and give you a kiss,” She pauses, watching him beaming with joy. “Hey, slow down, it’s not what you think. I would have given it to you as incentive. As a reward for what you did, in order to make you keep doing good things. And I would have remained by your side. But that afternoon I talked with Trish and I took the other decision.” She explains. “Please don’t hate Trish!” She adds, immediately after, afraid that her best friend can end on Killgrave’s blacklist once more.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>However, it doesn’t seem that there’s this kind of danger.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Oh, don’t worry, I do not hate Patsy!” He chuckles. “She’s such a good kisser, too!”</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>“You, kinky bastard!” Jessica punches his shoulder, playfully and then she stares at him languidly. “Does she kiss better than me?” She asks him with half pout.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>It’s only a matter of seconds, before the girl finds herself in Kevin’s arms. He traces with his finger the peculiar patterns of her dress. He smells her hair, recognizing the high quality beauty products of the hotel. He skims her cheek with the back of his hand and then he raises her chin in order to make her stare at his adoring, big, dark eyes.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p><span>He bends over her with an almost painful calm, making Jessica  eager for that contact. And the kiss arrives slow, sweet, inexorable, but it’s enough just a moan from the girl to ignite everything.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Their tongues find again their usual confidence, their teeth nibble gently at their lips, their fingers entwine, maybe as a metaphor of what their bodies would like to do.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re still engrossed in their oh-so-passionate kiss when the fireworks starts spreading across the Thames and over</span>
  <em> Tower Bridge</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>The New Year has come and Kevin deals with the bottle of Champagne, one minute late, although he can just love the reason of that late.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“To the new beginnings!” Kevin touches Jessica’s flute with his.</span><br/>
<span>“To another stupid new year!” Jessica makes her toast.</span><br/>
<span>“Maybe we’ll make it less stupid…” Kevin murmurs.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jessica remembers that they have a overdue conversation.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Kevin, I apo-apologise…” She stammers, because she is not good in such stuff.</span><br/>
<span>“For what?” He asks her, bewildered.</span><br/>
<span>He almost doesn’t recognize her.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologise for taking that decision that night. Now I realised it was the wrong one, with all its consequences.”</span><br/>
<span>“If it brought us right here, right now … well, I don’t think it was so wrong, after all.” He smiles at her, comprehensive</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Let’s start over again, from that day, Kevin, when I took you around, doing good stuff… do you feel like trying again? This time I’ll believe in you.” She stares at him, truthfully.</span><br/>
<span>“Can’t wait to try again!” He smiles at her with the same sincerity.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“But I mean it for real this time, not because first you instigate people to commit suicide and then you save them!” She accuses him.</span><br/>
<span>“But… how?’” He frowns.</span><br/>
<span>“Oh please! Did you really think I didn’t notice that that girl was in our same restaurant and that you approached her with the excuse you had to go to the bathroom?” She explains.</span><br/>
<span>“My smart detective is so smart!” He giggles.</span><br/>
<span>“I guess I know you better than anyone else!” She winks at him, before taking her distance, both physical and emotional.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Kevin, you know I don’t love you…”</span><br/>
<span>“Yet.” He points out, stealing a smile from her.</span><br/>
<span>“Besides, oh, c’mon… it could never work. You’ve tried to kill me!” She retorts.</span><br/>
<span>“What about you? You did the same!” He strikes back. “And then, think about it, which couple never has their ups and downs?” He shrugs.</span><br/>
<span>“Well, we’d maintain the proper average!” She plays his game.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“You don’t love me, but at least you don’t hate me anymore.” He states.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>She opens her big green eyes wide, staring at him, shocked.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“How do you know that?”</span><br/>
<span>“See? I am right!” He says with a sly smile.</span><br/>
<span>“Okay, let’s say you’ve been particularly not-hateable during these holidays.” She admits.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>He walks closer to her again, as sinuous as a cat.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“What should I do to move from not-hateable to loveable?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Jessica brings her hand on his face, but only for a caress.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I don’t know, but as I’m trying to figure that out, don't stop behaving,” She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And don’t stop kissing me!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>--</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>THE END</span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know what you think about it, but I find pretty canon a Killgrave that incites people to commit suicide and save them immediately after… because he can’t bother waiting for someone who really needs help, lol!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed this fluffy pairing. Would you mind reading more about those two (and Trish and Malcolm too , maybe?) ? Because my mind is still plenty of crazy, funny and fluffy ideas for them.</p>
<p>If you like a more serious version, check out my explicit rating miniseries, starting with ‘24 hours’  ;)</p>
<p>hope to hear from you, feel free to tell me anything</p>
<p>bye for now</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So did I make you curious?</p><p>C’mon, don’t be shy, feel free to tell me everything you think, any idea of what Killgrave is planning? ;P  Uhmm okay, maybe the cover can be a clue, lol.</p><p>And what about poor Malcolm? Has Killgrave really changed? ;P</p><p>More on second and last part ;)</p><p>If things went differently on the TV Show, I have the feeling that Patricia and Killgrave could have been such a lovely BROTP &lt;3 I love making them interact with each other ^^</p><p>LOL I know it’s funny, since it’s a New Years’ Eve fic, but….</p><p>HAPPY EASTER, people!!</p><p>Stay safe in your houses &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>